Things Not Broken
by The Lady Avaritia
Summary: With that one dashing smile, he promises her the world drowned in ebony decay, and all the beautiful things out of her reach, if only she would devote her soul to him. For Hinata, it was as good a price as any.


**Title: **Things Not Broken

**Rating: **T  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>general

**Characters**: Hinata; Orochimaru

**Summary: **With that one dashing smile, he promises her the world drowned in ebony decay, and all the beautiful things out of her reach, if only she would devote her soul to him. For Hinata, it was as good a price as any.

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimed.

**Author Note:**

**Author: **_Lady Avaritia_

Hinata is fascinated with beautiful things. She loves all things pleasing to the eye, and she enjoys the silence of loveliness as it offers her comfort. Beauty in its truest forms is neverlasting, and the sorrow that comes with that truth only furthers the silent Hyuga's passion for the perfection in a rotten world.

She thinks that beauty which comes without sadness is not true beauty. All things lovely should come to an end eventually, so the world can recreate itself through the pain of an artist, struggling to save humanity from itself.

-x-

When Hinata first sees Orochimaru, her heart stops dead in her chest, and the breath in her lungs freezes. He is the epitome of beauty with his scream white skin, and his midnight hair. His captivating eyes are the liquid gold of a thousand dying suns, and his smile is the true temptation of a fallen angel, who offers her to take a fall with him. Briefly, the girl wonders what gods came on Earth to create such a beautifully crafted creature, because, surely, he isn't real.

-x-

She's mourning her own weakness on the training grounds, pearl eyes darkened to a light purple, face stained with tears, and angry creamy hands covered in scratches. He offers her his hand with long artistic fingers, that bear nor calluses nor scars. His skin is smooth and warm as she takes it and gets up. He smiles a smile meant just for her. Right then and there, her still beating heart crystallizes in her chest. With that one dashing smile, he promises her the world drowned in ebony decay, and all the beautiful things out of her reach, if only she would devote her soul to him. For Hinata, it was as good a price as any.

-x-

Under his golden eyes, and careful guidance, Hinata unleashes a whole new side of her that has been caged for too long. A side, that she has always been afraid. The strong person in her, who hates her father, and her position, and the world. He takes that darkness, like it's stangible thing, and with those white, white fingers he twists it and shapes it, gives it form and channels it. He gives her a chance to be the best she can be. He lets her have a taste from the stained goblet of decadence and after that she only wants more.

-x

She end up falling even deeper than Sasuke. The two of them – her and the already fallen Uchiha boy have been in Sound for almost three months, competing for the attention of a man who is their best friend, their worst enemy, and everything in between. It's a crisp winter night, and Sasuke is in his chambers, bleeding his eyes over a scroll on some deadly jutsu or another.

Orochimaru is in the drawing room, bent over some budget calculations. She comes in, light as a feather, and presents him with a stack of neatly written papers and a small vial. The poison is far from perfect- it only has three out of the ten basic component poisons, and the compositions are easily broken, but she's been working on it for weeks, and it's deadly enough anyway, so he raises his head from the papers, and greets her with a smile that fills his eyes with honey. He offers her a drink to celebrate her venture into the world of poison making.

Five hours and numerous drinks later, she's well and truly out of it, and she tells him things she's never told anyone – about her bitterness, about her daddy issues, about her silent anger, about her silent violent side. She's vulnerable, and drunk out of her mind.

The first kiss tastes like brown sugar rum. The first touch feels like fire.

The last kiss tastes like a promise. The last touch feels like a feather.

Orochimaru is just as good a lover, as everyone thinks he is, and maybe slightly better.

Sasuke eyes her with contempt, and she laughs at him. they both give their bodies to their sensei.

-x-

Sometimes, Hinata wonders if there's an alternate universe where she didn't love beauty so much, and where she's still a weak little girl with a weak little crush.

**Du-du-du-duuun! She went over to the dark side!**

**READ! IT'S IMPORTANT!**

**I will use this to announce the Beginning of a competition. Yup, you read that right. **

**From mow till the end of November you can submit entries to it. **

**For the details see my profile!**

**Also, in your review put the word ANTI-TANK-RIFLE. That way, I'll know if you read the AN ;)**


End file.
